Main Story/Regrouping
After retreating from the wolves and admitting she was lost, Ainlisle decided to help Lucia look for whoever she was looking for. They ran through the city with no particular direction to avoid running into more wolves. Eventually, they came across the group led by Kane outside Alex's safehouse. Diana recognized Ainlisle's rapier, and asked it from her so they could track down the rest of the weapons. The group, now consisting of Kane, Lucia, Ainlisle, Logan, and Anton, followed Diana as she traced the weapon's signature to the site of where Fenrir fought. Shortly before arriving, the Contractor arrived to check on Noa, who was preoccupied with being mostly dead. The explosion from the recent battle blew away the debris that was trapping him, but the mace held inside the now-dead corpse devourer lodged itself in his face. The group was led to the area due to the contractor and Noa's possession of three of the weapons. Kane, remembering the contractor from their earlier encounter, immediately picked a fight with her. Though she refers to herself as a pacifist, the contractor made a misconception about humanity - that combat was a normal greeting. She took up the mace and agreed to fight Kane. However, the entrance of Viki interrupted their fight. She rode in on her tank, with Rina chained to it as a hostage. After being ignored by everyone though, she opened fire on the entire group in anger. Kane and Ainlisle were collectively able to shield the group, and the contractor made use of the chaos to attempt to leave. Logan, who was hiding behind a wall, saw what was happening and decided to save Rina out of a sense of heroism. He activated his abilities, which gave him incredible speed and control over his movements, and quickly disarmed Viki and her subordinates. The distraction taken care of, Kane attempted to stop the contractor from leaving with both the spear and the mace, catching her off guard by sending a shockwave in her direction. She evaded it, but dropped the mace in the process. Creating a diversion using a dust cloud, Kane managed to grab the mace before she could. The level of activity, as well as the familiar group that surrounded the weapons, caused them to recombine into Resha once again. This caused the Contractor to be dejected, having failed her task of keeping the weapons from becoming whole again. Alex arrived, viewing the scene remotely, and took both Resha and the Contractor, who wished to discuss the matter, back to the safehouse. Unfortunately for the remaining group, Logan failed to dispatch one of Viki's men inside the tank. He was hit with a taser and incapacitated, and Viki began to resume her assault. Kane shielded the party with a wall of earth ERF WALL and the group quickly escaped after Alex. Viki was interrupted by Noa, however, who was able to get up after having the mace removed from his face. Lacking a stable mind due to a minor lack of a brain hemisphere, he almost succeeded in tearing out her eyes before they agreed to let Rina go. Logan's current condition is unknown, and he may be dead. *Return to Main Story *Previous: Kaiju Interruption *Next: The Wendigo